1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium storing an information processing program, an information processing system, an information processing apparatus and a method, for processing connection requests to establish connection to access points from a plurality of programs. Specifically, the present invention relates to a technique enabling connection between a plurality of programs and a plurality of access points of different types having different connection levels.
2. Description of the Background Art
With rapid development of information and communication technology of recent years, various information processing apparatuses using a network communication function have come to be practically used. By way of example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-168013 discloses a game machine that outputs, when it is held by a player and moved to a communication range of an access point (hereinafter also denoted as “AP”) and receives a beacon signal output from the access point, an alarm sound informing that a character has been “found.”
When the player presses a prescribed operation button and thereby an analysis start instruction is input to the game machine, the game machine displays a display screen representing that analysis is being done and a message to the player urging “movement to a safe location,” so as to give a dramatic expression that the found character is being “analyzed,” for a prescribed time period of analysis. Thereafter, the game machine displays the found character on the display screen.
Known configurations to connect to an access point include, in addition to wireless LAN, configurations using a so-called cellular wireless communication technique such as a portable telephone and PHS (Personal Handy phone System) and configurations using infrared communication.
When the game machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-168013 is to establish connection to an access point by utilizing the network communication function, it has been necessary to process a connection request to connect to the access point.
Along with the development of information processing technique, information processing apparatuses including game machines come to be able to save and execute a plurality of programs. When a plurality of programs are executed, connection requests are output from the plurality of programs, respectively, and it becomes necessary to process the plurality of connection requests one after another and to connect the programs to the access points one after another.